The present invention relates to spring biased door closers and is an improvement over my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,519.
Most prior art door closers have various lever, pneumatic brake, and/or cam mechanisms which have imprecise and complicated setting mechanisms. Further, they either occupy a great deal of space and are aesthetically not pleasing to the eye or they must be mounted in the door and/or door frame, thus making them extremely expensive and even more difficult to properly adjust.